La respuesta está en el corazón
by Atori-chan
Summary: Una simple pregunta ocurrida por accidente, provoca que Rin conozca cuales son sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru, un youkai que odia a los de su raza, por lo que callará lo que siente por él, temerosa de que la repudie.


**-La respuesta está en el corazón-**

Un pequeño equipo compuesto por youkais y una niña humana que no debería sobrepasar los diez años, caminaban sin rumbo fijo como lo hacían desde hacía tiempo. Y como era la costumbre, el silencio se hacía presente durante todo el camino haciendo que la pequeña humana tuviese temor que trataba de ocultar especialmente a su protector youkai. Pero en el fondo, sabía que eso era inútil. Aún teniendo la mente en su objetivo, tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en ella. Por lo que la humana se sentía tranquila y al mismo tiempo intranquila.

Algo surcaba por su mente. Algo que aquella anciana que había conocido le había dicho, y que por culpa de su preocupación por aquel pequeño youkai no pudo permitirse saber lo que era.

La curiosidad le picaba y mucho. Quería saberlo, quería saber porque aquella anciana se había ilusionada toda. Y con aquel silencio no podía pensar en otra cosa, así que aún sabiendo que se ganaría una pequeña reprimenda, se atrevió a preguntar.

-oye Jaken, ¿qué es un hanyou? –preguntó inocentemente.

Aquella pregunta hizo que el pequeño demonio se parara quedándose sin palabras por lo que aquella niña había preguntado. Miró a su amo que él seguía su camino inmutable, sin alterarse ni voltearse. Pero él bien sabía que en ese momento había pensado en alguien en especial y se encontraba furioso que intentaba ocultar a los ojos de sus subordinados.

-Jaken, ¿qué es eso? –insistió la humana.

-¿quién lo dijo? –preguntó Jaken prosiguiendo su camino tirando de las riendas de Ah-hun quien tenía en sus lomos a la pequeña.

-pues... ¿recuerdas aquel día en que me mandaste ir a ver al señor Jinenji para que me diese la planta de los mil años para curarte?

-ah... sí...

-pues ese día, él estaba en su forma humana y no demonio como me dijiste y me explicaron que eso era porque era un hanyou... por eso, ¿quiero saber lo que es?

-pues, mira Rin... –empezó el pequeño demonio mirando a su amo- un hanyou, es un medio demonio... nacido de un demonio y un humano...

-ah... como Inuyasha, el hermanito de Sesshomaru entonces... –dijo Rin.

Jaken la calló de un siseo nervioso para que no le nombrara. Volvió a mirar a su amo que seguía adelante y se sorprendió que no dijera o hiciera nada. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido él, le habría dado una patada por su insolencia. Pero a la pequeña Rin, hiciera o preguntara lo que fuera nunca recibía sus golpes.

-escucha Rin, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a mencionar los hanyous... a Sesshomaru-sama no les agrada demasiado como puedes observar cuando se trata de su hermano Inuyasha...

Y repentinamente Jaken cayó al suelo con un chichón en su cabeza. La niña confusa miró a su amo donde se había girado a propósito para lanzarle su acostumbrada piedra.

-continuemos... –dijo Sesshomaru con su voz fría y neutra.

Jaken con dificultades se levantó sobándose la parte dolorida y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y no recordar que su amo tenía un oído muy fino.

-"lo dicho... a ella nada, pero yo siempre recibo los golpes... no lo entiendo..."

-oye Jaken...

-¿y qué quieres ahora? –preguntó Jaken enfadado con ella, como si aquel golpe fuera por su culpa.

-verás... tengo otra duda de cuando estuve con aquella señora... y me llama más la atención que saber lo que es un hanyou...

-maldita niña... estás cinco minutos con los humanos y vienes repletas de preguntas... –murmuró Jaken fastidiado.

-¿qué es enamorarse? –volvió preguntar la niña curiosa.

Esa pregunta dejó a Jaken más parado que antes, incluso su amo se había parado cuando la había escuchado pronunciar aquella simple y sencilla pregunta.

-¿por qué preguntas eso? –preguntó Jaken nervioso.

-es que la señora aquella, cuando le dije que la planta era para ti me dijo si me había enamorado... y no la entendí... además de que cuando trataba de explicármelo parecía muy feliz... por eso quiero saberlo...

-pues verás... enamorarse... es... sentir un aprecio por alguien muy especial... –contestó de inmediato el youkai.

-ah... en ese caso, ¿estás enamorado de Sesshomaru? –cuestionó la niña inocentemente.

-¡No! –respondió de inmediato sintiendo la fría mirada de su amo.

-¿entonces? No comprendo...

-verás... –sin saber como explicárselo.

-Rin... –llamó Sesshomaru de pronto.

-¿sí?

-si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntaselo a las humanas que acompañan al estúpido de mi hermano. –dijo Sesshomaru inexpresivo girándose sobre sus talones.

-está bien... –obedeció la pequeña sin preámbulos como siempre. Pero la curiosidad aún seguía ahí, dentro de ella, pero tendría que conformarse y preguntárselo a sus amigas cuando las viera.

o.o.o.o.o

Una Rin en edad de 23 años aproximadamente miraba el horizonte a través del balcón de aquel palacio donde habitaba desde hacía muchos años con la mente en aquella pregunta que había sido respondida por sus amigas. Al principio seguía sin entenderlo, pero según pasaba el tiempo y crecía lo mismo que sus sentimientos había descubierto lo que era por fin enamorarse. Desde que era una adolescente llevaba ese sentimiento ahí escondido. Sin que saliera a la luz. Sabía que la rechazaría. Él, un demonio todopoderoso que odiaba a todos los humanos y principalmente a los hanyous. No se imaginaba que su protector, el gran Sesshomaru la amase así como ella lo amaba. Principalmente cuando Kagura había muerto y aquello parecía haberle afectado. Además, ¿qué tenía ella? Era una simple humana, sin poder y sin nada especial.

Observó el patio principal donde su amo partía con Ah-hun seguramente con la idea de ir a combatir contra aquellos que intentaban usurpar su territorio.

Sola y aburrida en aquel palacio decidió en visitar la aldea donde estaba Inuyasha con sus amigos.

Llegó a un establo, encontrándose con un youkai hembra casi parecido a Ah-hun, de color amarillo y ojos rojos.

-Tsuki, ¿querrás llevarme a la aldea de Inuyasha? –le preguntó a su mascota con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento del animal.

El youkai se elevó por los cielos y partió hacia su destino.

No tardaron nada en llegar a aquella pequeña aldea donde vivía Inuyasha con su mujer Kagome y sus dos hijos, la anciana Kaede, la otra pareja de amigos Miroku y Sango con su pequeño hijo, el pequeño Shippo y...

-ah... –dijo Rin sonriente al ver en el exterior a alguien muy conocido para ella- Kohaku... –llamó la joven ilusionada.

El muchacho se giró y observó como aquel youkai descendía hasta tocar tierra y de ahí salía Rin.

-hola Rin... –saludó alegremente el muchacho que con los años había crecido considerablemente.

-me alegro de encontrarte...

-¿de veras? –preguntó Kohaku ligeramente emocionado.

-quisiera hablar contigo de algo...

-ah... espera que lleve esto a mi hermana y damos un paseo... –dijo el humano señalando algo que había cazado.

Poco tiempo después, ambos humanos paseaban por aquel verde pasto que estaba cerca de la aldea de humanos con numerosas flores alrededor que no pasaron desapercibidas por Rin. Y es que de todos los prados que ella conocía, aquellas flores eran las que más le encantaban. Muchas veces iba con el único propósito de recoger unas cuantas y adornarlas en su habitación particular.

-oye Rin, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó de repente el muchacho con un toque nervioso y emocionado. Como si estuviera esperando que lo que se imaginaba se lo dijera en esos instantes.

-ah... lo siento... pues verás... Kohaku... –empezó ahora sonrojada- eres mi mejor amigo... eres el único que aún sabiendo con quien estoy, sigues a mi lado... y bueno... por eso quería confiarte algo que tengo guardado... y es que... estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru...

La expresión de emoción que el humano tenía, poco a poco fue cambiando a la furia y miró al suelo como si allí estuviera el rostro de aquel youkai y pudiera pisotearlo, aplastarlo, matarlo como interiormente deseaba.

-Kohaku...

-Rin, ¿sabes lo que me acabas de decir? –la cortó bruscamente mirándola duramente- estás enamorada de un youkai... alguien que odia a los humanos... ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien así? ¿A alguien que no te trata como te mereces?

-eso no es cierto Kohaku... –se defendió la joven impresionada por las palabras de su mejor amigo- él no es como crees...

-defendiéndole a capa y a espada como siempre... siempre has tenido ojos para él... de alguien que odia a los humanos... –volvió a repetir para que le quedara claro lo que sentía el youkai por aquella raza considerada por él como inferiores- te aconsejo que te olvides de esa obsesión y mires a personas que sí te valoran... nunca, pero nunca serás amada por él... y aunque te correspondiera, jamás se comprometería su vida a pasarla contigo y tener hijos... así que, ¿para qué sufrir cuando puedes evitarlo?

-Kohaku... ¿por qué me dices todo eso? –preguntó Rin estando deprimida y angustiada por las palabras ciertas que trataba de olvidar a toda costa y así poder amarlo en silencio sin problemas.

-¿es que no te das cuenta? Eres tan ingenua... –le reprochó Kohaku rabioso- estoy enamorado de ti, ¿te enteras? Y me pone de los nervios ese maldito youkai que anda siempre a tu lado como si nadie pudiera tocarte...

-Kohaku...

-pero ya estoy más que harto... tú eres una mujer y ya no puedo reprimirme más el no abrazarte... –avanzando un paso hacia ella que retrocedió con temor- ni tampoco el besarte...

-Kohaku... por favor... me estás asustando... vayamos a la aldea... tengo que regresar... –pidió Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa sintiéndose incómoda con él.

-de eso nada... –agarrándola por el brazo- me da igual lo que vayan a pesar de mí, pero no aguanto más...

La joven empezó a forcejear tratando de librarse del brazo de Kohaku.

-maldito, ¿qué le estás haciendo? –preguntó la voz de una tercera persona.

Ambos humanos se giraron observando que a pocos metros de distancia un youkai de pelo platinado y vestimenta blanca aparecía con paso lento y un rostro lleno de rabia que era dirigido al chico.

-Sesshomaru... –dijo Rin aliviada y aprovechando que Kohaku había aligerado el agarre se fue a su lado provocando que el chico entrecerrase los ojos y mirase con odio al youkai.

-eres tonta Rin... haz lo que te dé la gana... te arrepentirás, pero ya no estaré ahí para consolarte... –dijo el muchacho rencoroso dándose la vuelta y regresar a la aldea.

Rin se sentía mal, mal y traicionada. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y había pretendido besarla y quizás cosas peores, las cuales le produjeron escalofríos por toda su piel que no pasaron por alto a Sesshomaru que la miró desconfiante.

-¿qué te ha hecho? –preguntó autoritario.

-no... nada... de verdad... –contestó con toda la sinceridad que pudo para que no hiciera una locura. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, aún si el humano fuese el mejor amigo de su hermano, era capaz de matarlo- esto... voy a por Tsuki, la dejé en la aldea...

-Rin.

-¿sí?

-¿eres feliz conmigo? –preguntó de repente el youkai cogiendo desprevenida a la humana.

-pues... claro... por supuesto...

-¿y no tienes ganas de irte y estar con alguien para formalizar tu vida? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sesshomaru es que... ¿acaso... acaso ya no quieres que viva contigo? –preguntó Rin angustiada.

-yo no he dicho eso... solo que... el que estés conmigo... no quiere decir que estés atada... ya sabes que siempre tendrás mi protección... para lo que sea...

-pero... es que yo no tengo ninguna intención de dejarlo... –utilizando aquel tono de respeto que raras veces hacía- ni por la cabeza se me hubiera pasado...

-me alegra oír eso... –dijo asomando una ligera sonrisa, una de las pocas veces que sonreía así- Rin, me gustaría darte algo...

Y de su kimono sacó un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres, curiosamente las mismas flores de aquel prado que Rin adoraba y miró a su amo confusa.

-siempre dices lo mucho que te gustan y me he venido a propósito a buscarlas...

-yo... muchas gracias... –aceptándolas con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-¿sí? –contestó con su vista en aquel ramillete contemplando con exquisitez la hermosura que reflejaba algo tan simple como aquello.

-¿querrías ser mi pareja?

La joven le miró sorprendida, tanto que dejó caer inconscientemente el pequeño ramillete. Pensó que aquello era un sueño. No podía ser cierto lo que había oído.

-sé que te coge de sorpresa... incluso yo estoy sorprendido... pero... hace años cuando hiciste aquella pregunta, irremediablemente empecé a darle vueltas pensando que era exactamente el amor, incluso tuve que hablar con el estúpido de mi hermano para pedirle consejo... y ya no me quedaron dudas de que desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti... porque si odio a los humanos como digo, ¿por qué te he salvado la vida? Fue por tu presencia dulce y alegre que hizo que te viera con otros ojos olvidándome que eras una humana... y ahora que te he visto abrazándote con ese humano no pude sentir otra cosa sino que celos...

Rin sonrió ligeramente por las palabras de su amo y señor y sin previo aviso, cogiéndole por sorpresa, se echó a sus brazos sintiendo el latir acelerado de su pecho, ¿o era el suyo? No le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que su amo sí la amaba con tanta intensidad como nunca se hubiera imaginado.

-¿eso es un sí? –preguntó el youkai cerrando el abrazo sintiendo por primera vez la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo bien que olía a pesar de ser una humana.

-por supuesto que sí... –dijo cerrando los ojos sintiendo misteriosamente la calidez en un cuerpo frío.

Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír agradecido de que años atrás su hermano le atacara con aquel ataque definitivo dejándole medio muerto y así conocer a Rin. Sonrió interiormente al recordar sus palabras de odio contra los humanos y los hanyou, y jamás ser como su padre y ahí estaba él. Completamente enamorado de una simple humana para los demás, pero especial para él y con la idea de tener hijos con ella. Tan solo pensarlo, le entraron las ganas de tomarla ahí mismo en ese lugar, pero quería llevar las cosas poco a poco. Demostrarle que de verdad la amaba y no la tomaba como pura diversión.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y con un Sessh-Rin (mi pareja favorita de este manga-anime) la idea surgió viendo el capítulo cuando Jaken enferma y la anciana aquella le dice a Rin si se había enamorado de un youkai.

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque creo que el final me quedó así como abierto. Dependiendo de vuestros reviews a lo mejor hago una especie de epílogo.

Por favor, dejadme reviews... es el primer fic que hago de ellos, así que no seáis malos...

'Atori'


End file.
